Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed generally to apparatuses and systems for conducting medical training simulations.
Description of the Related Art
Currently, specialized stationary simulation centers are used to conduct medical training simulations. Such centers include a dedicated room in which the simulation is conducted, and a separate dedicated theater in which a recording (e.g., a video) of the simulation may be played back to simulation participants. A facilitator may help guide this review and a discussion related to the simulation. Unfortunately, such centers are dedicated spaces that are expensive to install, maintain, and operate.
Because simulation centers provide an artificial atmosphere outside locations in which patients actually receive care, the participants may not behave as they would at an actual site of patient care. To remedy this problem, simulations may be conducted in an actual patient treatment location (referred to as a site-of-care or “in situ” simulation). However, to conduct an in situ simulation, a simulation technician must temporarily install simulation equipment needed to conduct and record the simulation for later review by the participants. Unfortunately, installing the simulation and recording equipment at an in situ simulation location (e.g., a patient room) for the purposes of conducting a single simulation can take over an hour. For example, it can take a simulation technician about 25-35 minutes to set up the simulation equipment. Setting up the simulation equipment includes connecting cables, powering-up hardware, initiating software execution, and setting out supplies. After these tasks are completed, the simulation technician must spend about an additional 25-30 minutes setting up the recording equipment. Setting up the recording equipment includes setting up one or more tripods, cameras, microphones, etc. Further, collecting and transporting the simulation equipment and/or recording equipment may require multiple trips between a storage location and the simulation location. After the simulation has been completed, teardown time also needs to be considered.
Unfortunately, because of the time required to setup and teardown the simulation and recording equipment, in situ simulations are often canceled or rescheduled because the simulation location may be needed for patient care. More and more, health care providers (e.g., hospitals) are finding time spent conducting in-situ simulations is limited by patient demands that compete for space.
Therefore, a need exists for methods, apparatuses, and systems that reduce the amount of time required to setup a site-of-care location for a simulation and/or the amount of time required to tear down the site-of-care location after the simulation has been completed. Methods, apparatuses, and systems that allow a recording of the simulation to be reviewed immediately after the simulation is conducted are particularly desirable. The present application provides these and other advantages as will be apparent from the following detailed description and accompanying figures.